Fireworks !
by Krissii-xx
Summary: After four years, evil has returned and is ready for the sailor scouts. A new enemy has risen and new allies have come as well as old. But can they be trusted this time. Everyone will not be the same when whoever they choose may put their future in halt.
1. Say It Right

Fireworks

After four years, evil has returned and is ready for action with the sailor scouts. A new enemy has risen and new allies have come as well as old. But can they be trusted this time. Everyone will not be the same when whoever they choose may or may not changed the balance to their destinies they've been fighting for.

Chapter 1: Say it Right

"Serena calm down." Mina smirked at her bouncing friend. They were standing in the ticket line to collect their tickets to the concert tonight. Mina's hair, surprisingly was in a high ponytail, without her signature bow. Serena wore a light blue strapless dress that came to her knees. Mina wore an identical one, but only it was orange and had straps. Mina twirled.

"Oh my freaking gosh! Serena we are almost there." Mina squealed. Both of them were in their junior year of college. They decided they needed a break.

"Who is this Starr anyway?" Serena asked Mina. Mina clapped her hands together.

"She's the best freaking singer in the galaxy, that's who! She is named the voice of the generation. She can whistle too." Mina smiled, daydreaming. Serena blinked.

"I can whistle. Watch!" Serena began to whistle, not in a singing way.

"You'll see at her concert tonight." Mina pat Serena on her back. "What's your favorite song by her?" Serena asked, changing the subject. Mina put her index finger to her chin and began to think. "I think it is called 1000 words. Oh wait probably Say it right. Oh my god maybe Fighter!" Mina began to panick. Serena noticed they were the only one's standing in line all of a sudden. She looked at a sign that said, **"SOLD OUT!"**

"Mina." Serena tapped her shoulder. Mina looked to Serena was pointing at.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

O o O o O o O o O

A woman, 21, stood 5"7, wearing a dark green robe was standing on the stage watching people run around getting ready for the tonight. She had mid back length wavy crimson red hair, big crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. Her eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner, her lips had a very dark red color, and her cheeks were rosy. "S-starr?" a woman came up behind her nevoursly. Starr turned. "Yeah?"

"M-ms. Sopehina wants to rehearse your high notes." the woman studdered.

"How many seconds again?" Starr asked, bored. "T-ten, Ma'am." the woman said.

"Alright, where's Sopehina?" Starr asked. "In the back."

Starr began walking to the back before telling the girl, Angel, to hurry up.

Sopehina held a clipboard in her hand, jotting things down.

Starr took the clipboard from Sopehina looking at her in the face.

"Ready?" she grinned. Sopehina glared at her when Starr took a step back. Starr inhaled before tapping her chest twice in a quick motion before belting out a high E for 10 seconds like she was told. Angel looked at Starr in amazement. "Aren't you happy now?" Starr glared at Sopehina. Starr shoved the clipboard back to Sophenia. She turned to Angel. "Have you seen Felicity?" she asked, worried. "She was talking to this black cat." Angel pointed to a corner that Felicity usually hid when she did something she wasn't suppose to. Felicity is Starr's 3 year old daughter. She has hazel blue eyes, red hair nearly black, and fair skin. Starr walked to the corner, peeking. There she was. Her hair was in two low picktails, and she wore a orange dress. Starr noticed the cat. It had a cresent moon on it's forehead. "Felicity!" Starr quickly grabbed her and but her behind her. "Shoo! Get from here!" Starr shooed the cat away. She then picked Felicity up. "If you ever see a black or white cat with that mark of a cresent moon, do not go near it. Come find me okay." Starr told her. Felicity smiled at her mother, hugging her. "Kay!"

Starr sighed before walking back.

O o O o O o O o O

Serena and Mina sat in Crowns Cafe drinking smoothies. "It's all your fault ya know." Mina said to Serena. "How is it my fault?" Serena asked confused. "All them questions you were asking, distracted me. We would've been had our tickets." Mina said, nonchalantly. Serena pouted. "That's not fair for you to say." she said. "Oh hush!" Mina hushed her. The inners, outers, and Mamoru walked into the Crown. "What you two been up to all day?" Michele asked sitting down with them. Everyone found themselves a seat. "We were trying to get tickets to see Starr tonight but they're sold out." Mina sighed. Mina pulled out a picture of the singer. "Oh wow, she's gorgeous." Ami said. "I wanted to dye my hair that color." Makota said. "She remembers me of Serena. Look at her eyes." Mina said. "She does." Haruka said. "Huh, Serena has herself a twin." Rei said. "Hopefully she's least clumsy and have all Serena's other flaws."

"Oh shut up Rei!" Serena pouted.

"Well lucky for you two, we have we have two extra tickets." Haruka showed them. "And backstage passes."

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" Serena and Mina screamed.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you got these! How ! Tell us." Mina hugged Haruka. "From winning her race yesterday morning they couldn't pay her in cash so they gave her tickets to the concert." Michele smiled. "Only reason why we're really going is because someone has enter our world. From another galaxy. We don't want to keep our guard down this time around." Hotaru said. "And Sestuna said there has been a disturbance in the future. ChibiUsa may be returning as well. If she has to come, something big must be taking place. And from the energy we felt from this girl and the intruders, we need all the help we could get." Haruka explained.

"So be ready by eight ladies." Michele smirked.

O o O o O o O o O

The Stadium was alive that afternoon.

A great multitude from an extremely devoted population filled the stands as silver and gold lighting poured over the central, circular stage that resonated with a blue radiance.

Standing upon that stage was the object of all their affections. The beautiful, resplendent Starr herself.

The crowd screamed as her gaze swept over them and a small smile formed on her lips.

The music in the stadium started, loud, strong, and vibrant. And the cheering from the audience, if it were even possible, amplified with it.

Starr took a step forward, and without warning, great rippling ribbons of purple energy spiraled around her, dazzling the crowd. She removed her dark green robe and revealed her outfit. She wore a Elvira-type spider dress, dark green and black with black knee length boots and fishnet stockings. Her eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner. Her hair was half up half down. Her lips still had the dark red color.

Starr was a short and petite. In one hand, she held a microphone, and with her other, she made a sweeping gesture over her eyes before she began to sing.

"_In the day, in the night."_

Her voice echoed throughout the stadium as her dance began. Backup singers appeared behind her, and in a matter of seconds, the performance had the entire audience captivated.

The scouts watch the performance, stunned already. Mina was the only one singing along. "That's my freaking song!" she squealed.

Back on the stage, Starr kept singing and dancing. _"Say it right, Say it all. You either got it, or you don't. You either stand or you fall. When your will..Is broken. When it slips from you hand. When there's no time for joking. There's a whole in the plan."_

Serena couldn't help but bounce to beat. Mina was dancing and singing along. Makota, Rei, and Hotaru as well. Ami shyly was mouthing the words. Haruka and Michele watched Starr perform.

And even still, Yuna continued to sing and dance. "_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me. No you don't mean nothing at all to me. But you got what it takes to set me free. Oh you could mean everything to me._"

Towards the back, stood three figures. All watching the performance. But one's eyes fell onto the moon princess herself. Elsewhere, a man stood arms folded. He glared at Starr with pure hatred. Who were they.

Haruka felt unwanted people. But she knew she couldn't start anything now. Not with all these innocent people around.

Starr felt it as well. But she continued her performance.

"_I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault. I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark. I can't say that I don't know that I am alive. And all of what I feel I could show. You tonight, you tonight. Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me. No you don't mean nothing at all to me. But you got what it takes to set me free. Oh you could mean everything to me." _

Mina glanced to her right and noticed the three men. They quickly disappeared into the dark. She blinked before returning her eyes to stage.

"_From my hands I could give you, Something that I made. From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid. From my body I could show you a place God knows. You should know, the space is holy. Do you really want to go?"_

The music suddenly froze and switched beats. The crowd roared figuring it out. Starr grinned. A man came out from behind. She took the microphone from the hook. "Am I throwing you off?" she asked. "Nope." he said in his. "Didn't think so."

They began to perform Promiscuious (Nelly Furtado).

O o O o O o O o O

Starr had performed Say it Right and Promiscuious (Nelly Furtado), Fighter & I Turn To You (Christina Aguilera), Weak & In The Dark (Jojo), Bye Bye & My All (Mariah Carey) & Makenai!.

O o O o O o O o O

Mina stopped Haruka before going backstage. "I sense strong energy. And I seen three suspicious men watching us."

"I sensed it too. Keep your guard up. Protect Serena at any cost." Haruka told her. Mina nodded understanding.

O o O o O o O o O

? Woohooo!

What did you think. I had to stop there cause I have to leave and get my report card :D. But give me your feedback please. Any kinds! Thanks..

Toodles

Krissii ;)


	2. What A Girl Wants

A/N: Hey Everyone ! Thank you for the reviews, I really loved them!

Here's chapter 2!

Enjoy!

_Recap from Chapter 1:_

"_Only reason why we're really going is because someone has enter our world. From another galaxy. We don't want to keep our guard down this time around." Hotaru said. "And Sestuna said there has been a disturbance in the future. ChibiUsa may be returning as well. If she has to come, something big must be taking place. And from the energy we felt from this girl and the intruders, we need all the help we could get." Haruka explained._

"_So be ready by eight ladies." Michele smirked._

O o O o O o O

Chapter 2: What a Girl Wants

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever keeps me in your arms and i'm thanking you for givin' to me._

Fireworks

Chapter 2: What a Girl Wants

"Hello." Ami said shaking Starr's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Ditto." Starr smirked. "I'm Starr, obviously."

"I'm Ami, this is Michele, Makota, Rei, Hotaru, Serena, and her fiance Mamoru." Ami introduce them.

"Fiance? Aren't you a little too you to be getting married." Starr folded her arms eyeballing Serena. "Yeah, well techinally, we're not engaged but it's going to happen." Serena blushed.

"Confident aren't we?" Starr teased. Mina and Haruka walked into the room.

"I'm Haruka and this is Mina." Haruka grinned. Mina was starstruck. "Nice to meet you."

"Ditto again." Starr smiled.

"You all seem like an interesting pose." Starr looked them over. "Two lesbians, a wanna-be priestess, a idol chaser, a cute nerd, a couple that believes they'll be married soon, and you." Starr eyes suddenly fell on Hotaru. She bit her lip.

"I know you. Hotaru?" Starr tried to remember. Hotaru smiled, slyly.

"Mommy!" they all watched a little girl jump into Starr's arms.

Rei already didn't like this Starr. She called her a wanna-be priestess for one. And look at her, a mother.

"Single mother? Don't you think that's interesting. Where's the daddy?" Rei glared.

"Up your ass, that's where." Starr hissed. " He's dead to me." her eyes flash red then back to blue.

Felicity looked at the group. Her eyes lite up at Hotaru. "Hot-" she began but she remember something and kept quiet.

Hotaru smiled at her. "I think we all should be leaving." Hotaru said.

"Yeah. But, Serena, can we have lunch tomorrow?" Starr asked.

Serena was shocked. "You too Mina." Starr smiled at her.

Well, I-" Serena started but was cut off by Mina. "OF COURSE! We'll met at Crown's Cafe!"

"Okay. Talk to yall tomorrow. Toodles, Rei." Starr shoulder hit Rei's purposely.

Once she was gone, Rei turned to Serena and Mina.

"You can't go. Did you just see how she treated us?" she growled.

"I don't feel offended." Everyone said at once.

"Still she disrespected us! Mamoru don't you agree?" Rei turned to him. "Yeah, Serena you shouldn't go. You felt the unwelcome energy here. She might be up to something." Mamoru said.

"I doubt she'll be up to something. And Mina's going too. If anything were to happen, we got two scouts on the job." Michele smiled

"And she won't be up to anything. Promise." Hotaru grinned.

Rei suddenly remember. "How do you know her. How do you know she won't." she glared at Hotaru.

"I just do, Mars. Trust me on this one, there's nothing to worry about. Them other energies, however, are." Hotaru said.

"You still didn't answer my question. HOW do you know her, dammit." Rei growled.

"That's none of your business, Rei." Sestuna appeared. "All will be explained in due time. Like Hotaru said, There's nothing to worry about. She's pure just like our princess, maybe more. But I just found out we might be having a enemy appearance soon. So tomorrow, Serena and Mina, keep your guards up." Sestuna said.

Everyone nodded but Rei.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Next day.

"Ehh, Mina, it's just lunch." Serena giggled at her. Mina was putting on eyeliner. She had a pretty orange blouse and black pencil skirt, and black pumps. Serena on the other hand wore a white tank top, plaid red and black skirt, and some black flip flops.

"You never know. She might have people taking pictures. They gotta catch my good side." Mina smirked. "Baka, today's Star Saturday." Serena said.

"What?" Mina turned to look at her.

"Today is when a bunch of stars take out their fans to lunch. We won't be the only ones." Serena giggled.

"You mean..We.." Mina blushed. Serena nodded.

"C'mon it's 11:20. We need to go." Serena sighed.

"Wait let me go change first." Mina ran into her room.

"Ughhh!"

O o O o O o O o

"Mommy." Felicity smiled at her mother. They were sitting at a table in Crown's Cafe. "Mommy, can I have some of your coffee." Felicity batted her eyes.

"Nope." Starr sipped her coffee smiling. "MOMMY!" Felicity whined.

Starr smiled as Andrew came. "Ready to buy?" he asked.

"No not yet. We're waiting on someone." Starr said. Andrew nodded. "Who are you waiting for?" Andrew asked.

"Two girls named Serena and Mina." Starr smirked. He was flirting.

"Good luck with that." Andrew grinned. "With what? What's that supposed to mean?" Starr asked.

"Serena, she is very..Slow. And Mina? They could be twins if you ask me. But you look more like Serena. Ya'll look exact if you ask me. Besides the hair." he said.

Starr smiled even more. Felicity clung to her arm, glaring at Andrew. "My mommy." she hissed. "Not yours!"

Andrew and Starr laughed. "I gonna go. Well speak of the devil. There they are!" Andrew pointed to Mina and Serena running in the Cafe. "We're so sorry we're late." Mina sat down, Serena slid in beside her.

"It's fine, this man here was keeping us company." Starr said. Andrew blushed. "Oh Andrew!" Mina grinned, teasing. "Ready to order now?" Andrew asked.

"We sure are!"

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

"Step forward." a man's voice said. It was a dark cellar. The silence made it scary. The way he just spoke sounded like he roar across the room. One could hear the drips of water falling. A woman, with long neon green hair, tan skin, and blue eyes stepped forward.

"We are going to do this differently, Sage. I want you to fight them today because from other experiences I've seen, sending a copy is useless. Kill Sailor Moon and Sailor Sol." he said to her.

Sage nodded. "Yes Lord Sin."

Sin cracked a grin as Sage disappeared.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Mina, Starr, and Serena laughed as Felicity looked at her fries weirdly. _'What are these things?' _Starr thought.

"Hey what's that!" they heard someone yell from outside. Starr and Mina stood looking out the window.

"Oh my god." Mina hand covered her mouth. Standing on top a building was Sage, dressed in all green. Sage smirked spotting them. She looked at a picture in her hand before raising the other. She pointed at the,

"This will only sting." she shot a green laser beam at them. Serena screamed as Mina tackled her to the ground. Starr picked Felicity up and side stepped the beam. Mina noticed. _Graceful._

"Everyone get down!" Mina yelled. Serena looked to Mina and nodded. She and Mina slipped away from everyone. Starr smirked. "Ready honey?" Starr asked.

"Yup!" Felicity smiled. Starr and Felicity went into the bathroom.

"**Sol Eternal Power! Make up!" ** Starr yelled.

"**Pure Prism Power! Make up!" **Felicity yelled.

"Let's go."Sol said.

Oo Oo Oo Oo

"Who do you think you are destorying a beautiful cafe like that?" Sailor Moon yelled. "I am Sailor Moon!" "And I am Sailor Venus."

"We're the champions of justice! On behalf of the moon, we will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means YOU!" Moon smirked.

"Yeah? Prove it!" Sage lifted her finger again.

"Stone." a lonely whisper. Sol stood in the distance, Pure standing beside her.

Sage, Sailor Moon, and Venus were in shock. The attack came out of nowhere. And they didn't know where it went until they heard a loud explosion. Sage looked to see the building under here, gone. Lucky for her lavatating. Sage looked at Sol with a bewilder expression.

"I, am Sailor Sol. Princess of the Sol Kingdom. I, right those who cross my path. And destroy those you strike back. Let's see if that's you." Sol smirked.

Sage growled before charging at Sol. Pure stepped in front Sol. "Seal." she raised her hand and a white light captured Sage. It shaped into a ball. Sol walked to the ball. "Who do you work for?" she growled.

"Why should I tell you!" Sage yelled. "Because, I might spare you." Sol grinned. Sage consider this.

"My master name is Lord Sin." Sage said. Sol froze. _"Sin is back?"_

Sage smirked before bursting the bubble and escaping. "You bastard!" Sol screamed.

She clasped her hands together, a yellow light formed around it. "Sol Cosmic BOOM!"

a yellow blaze shot at Sage. Sailor Moon and Venus shielded their eyes from the blaze. Sage shrieked as the blast hit her, dispatching her body apart. Dusk from her body flew pass Sailor Moon and Venus. They looked at Sol, frightened. _'Who is this?'_ they wondered.

Sol picked Pure up before stepping forward. "If you know what's best for you, stay out my way. I will handle this. If not, see what happen to her? You'll be next, got that?" Sol warned.

Sailor Moon bit her lip. "We could work together since we are fighting the same enemy! We don't have to fight on separate sides. Give it a thought. And next time we meet you can give us your answer. All of us. Okay." Sailor Moon said, softly.

"I'll give it a thought. Just don't expect me to protect you. You're not my princess. I already got someone I need to protect." Sol said, looking at Pure. Pure smiled at her.

"Alright. Thank you, Sailor Sol!" Sailor Moon smiled.

Sol nodded before leaving.

Venus then turned to Sailor Moon.

"You do know we gotta discuss this with the inners and outers?" she said.

Sailor Moon nodded.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

"We heard about the attack, what happened?" Haruka asked. Haruka, Michele, Hotaru, Sestuna, Ami, Rei, Makota, and Mamoru were all sitting when Serena and Mina came in.

"Well, this woman named Sage attacked us." Serena began. "She works for our new enemy, we presume. Sin." Mina said.

"Sage was getting ready to kill us when Sailor Sol and Sailor Pure came in. We believe she might be joining our side." Serena explained. "She's super powerful. I never felt a energy so strong before. Her power is like 10 times bigger than all ours put together. Including Serena and ChibiUsa." Mina said.

"She protected us though. Which is a good sign!" Serena smiled.

"How do you know she can be trusted. What if she's an enemy herself?" Rei glared at them.

"She has a baby. Sailor Pure. She seems like she's some kind of healer." Mina ignored Rei, looking at Serena.

"A healer?" Sestuna asked. Hotaru nodded taking all this in. "Healers are good. It takes evil and good to create them. She must have been with someone who has been on the dark side." Hotaru grinned.

"You said her name was Sailor Sol?" Sestuna asked. Mina and Serena nodded.

"Sailor Sol, Princess of the Sun Kingdom. Mother is Queen Serenity and Father King Apollo. Aint this something. I thought she vanished when her father died?" Sestuna looked to Hotaru. Everyone eyes widen.

"Queen Serenity is her mother! You've got to be kidding me!" Serena gasped. "Sol, well, Amelia, was Queen Serenity's first daughter. Before Serenity had you. Serenity had some, flaws in her past life. She had an affair with Apollo who was currently married to Artemis of the Sol Kingdom. She broke off the affair after having Amelia, sending her to live with Apollo. Then she married Jericho of the Moon Kingdom. Serenity was a good mother. She knew when you two meet, chaos will come. You two can create the deadliest attack together, yet the purest. However, Amelia has a dark side in her. Because she is mixed with the sun and moon. Her moon part only comes twice every 2 years. Right now I'm praying it already happened. She's deadly when it does. I believe the rumors were, Apollo found of her affair with a dark knight, and sent people to kill him. That's when Amelia's nature emerged. People said her eyes turned black, and she killed him. She has no control over that power. They forgave her, but she fled from the palace to see Serenity. Only to find out she had another daughter. Amelia told her mother a secret. And her mother gave her directions to go." Sestuna explained.

"What was the secret?" Ami asked.

"I was pregnant."

Everyone turned to the door to only see blood red hair, crystal blue eyes, standing next to Felicity?

"Starr?" everyone gasped.

Starr walked into the light.

"Continue with the story, I would _love_ to hear the rest." She smirked.

To Be Continued...

Oo Oo Oo

A/N:

So what do you think! A lot was revealed in this chapter!

Tell me your thoughts.

Who could the dark knight be?

Oo Oo Oo

TOODLES!


End file.
